¿Y cómo va a impedirlo?
by Anne Marie Wilson
Summary: Fleur cree que la señora Weasley desea impedir su boda con Bill, e intenta que este se enamore de Tonks... ¿podrá la medio veela salvar su relación? Femslash
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

_-¿No se acostumbra uno a ella viviendo en la misma casa? –le preguntó Harry._

_-Sí, claro, pero cuando te la encuentras por sorpresa..._

_-¡Qué patético! –bufó Hermione. Se alejó cuanto pudo de él a grandes zancadas y, al llegar a la pared opuesta, se cruzo de brazos y lo miró._

_-No querrás que se quede aquí para siempre¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny a Ron con incredulidad. Pero como su hermano se limitó a encogerse de hombros, agregó-: Pues mamá va a hacer todo lo que pueda para impedirlo, me apuesto lo que quieras._

_-¿Y cómo va a impedirlo? –preguntó Harry._

_-No para de invitar a Tonks a cenar. Me parece que alberga esperanzas de que Bill se enamore de ella. Yo también lo espero; preferiría mil veces tener a Tonks en la familia. (...)_

Al otro lado de la puerta ella había escuchado lo dicho acerca del plan de su futura suegra, no había sido su intención, pero los chicos habían dejado la puerta entreabierta. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Molly Weasley fuese capaz de eso. Bajó las escaleras nuevamente, esta vez algo decaída, necesitaba hablar con su hermana. Sin embargo, primero se dirigiría hacia la cocina a seguir ayudando a la señora Weasley, de esta forma podría tratar de observar su actitud y evitaría levantar sospechas.

* * *

Todo el día en la oficina de aurors, no estaba de humor, pero por lo menos se había distraído de sus problemas con Remus. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser así¿Acaso sólo por ser licántropo no podían estar juntos¿Tan difícil era entenderlo?

Arrojó de su escritorio los papeles que yacían en éste. Acto seguido dejó caer su rostro pesadamente sobre las palmas de sus manos. Un mechón de grisáceo cabello se posó delante de sus ojos. Lo miró con tristeza. Cada rechazo del castaño hacía que se le hiciera más difícil su metamorfosis. Suspiró y deseó estar en cualquier otro sitio, en un lugar donde pudiese gritarle a Remus mil y un cosas para cambiar su actitud.

"No soy quien para cambiarlo" –pensó con tristeza- "ni siquiera siente algo por mí" –suspiró nuevamente.

-¡Nymphadora! –la llamó alguien.

-¡No me llames Nymphadora, Remus¡Es Tonks! –reclamó.

-Tienes una misión –dijo la voz del merodeador, que provenía de su patronus.

La mujer bufó, buscando un buen argumento para rebatir; no obstante, el lobo había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un pedazo de pergamino con las indicaciones, en la letra pulcra de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué había mandado precisamente a Remus a decirle¿Es que acaso el viejo había terminado de enloquecer?

Leyó:

_Estimada Nymphadora,_

_Se te ha asignado como misión vigilar a Harry el resto de las vacaciones, no es que desconfíe de él, pero, en vista de que no tenemos pleno conocimiento de los planes de Voldemort, considero que no estaría demás que le echaras un ojo. Además, puede que estando en la Madriguera te recuperes de tu "problema amoroso"._

_Se despide cordialmente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Arrugó con molestia el papel. No porque le molestase su misión, sino porque no estaba de humor para hacer algo. Pensaba que se limitarían a enviarla a vigilar a Harry cuando llegase a Hogwarts¿por qué los planes de Dumbledore habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana¿Acaso había algo detrás de todo eso? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, no tenía humor para nada.

* * *

_Querida Gabrielle,_

_¿Cómo has estado, hermanita? Espero que bien. En mi caso no lo estoy del todo¿por qué? Pues resulta que ahora mi "suegra" tiene un plan para que mi Bill se enamore de una metamorfomaga con poco glamour, cuyo nombre es algo así como _Nifandora _Tonks¡hasta el nombre es una soberana ridiculez! Como has de imaginar no pienso dejarme quitar lo que por derecho es mío... ¡me pasé mucho tiempo para conseguir que William Weasley se enamorara de mí y no pienso dárselo a una loca como esa! _

_Es que deberías verla: no se arregla para nada, siempre lleva el cabello de colores chillones y llamativos, se viste como si fuese un hombre... ¿quién en su sano juicio se iba a enamorar de semejante espantapájaros?_

_No es que tenga miedo de que me lo quite¿cómo le va a quitar su hombre a una belleza como yo? Sin embargo, Molly Weasley es de cuidado y, sinceramente, tengo que prevenir para no lamentar._

_¿Me ayudarás en mi plan?_

_Convencida de que así será, se despide con mucho amor, tu hermana,_

_Fleur Delacour._

Finalizada la carta, la mitad veela la ató a su lechuza, que se perdió en el ocaso. Por los momentos debía observar la actitud de Bill para con su nueva "rival".

"Que no crea esa mosca muerta que me quitará a mi hombre" –pensó la rubia con una sonrisa maléfica.

* * *

¡Hola gente! Yo, aquí, de nuevo, con un fic sobre dos de mis ídolas: Nymphadora Tonks y Fleur Delacour. Sí, ya sé, debo dejar un poco el femslash, que ya hasta a mí me preocupa xD pero bueno.

Este es sólo un corto prólogo a lo que será mi fic :D para que se den una idea de cómo serán trabajados los personajes. Lo primero que aparece, como bien debieron notar, es un fragmento del sexto libro, de donde partí para escribir esta historia nunca antes vista. Luego de esto será un tanto AU... xP espero que me salga bien.

Pido que me avisen en caso de tener un OoC o algún otro defecto. Sería de mucha ayuda. Dicho esto, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos en el infierno xP

Att: Anne Marie Wilson.


	2. Capítulo 1

**1**

**En la Madriguera.**

¡Y es que era injusto! Tenía que hacer algo, Fleur caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, sólo tenía clara una cosa: esa metamorfomaga no le tocaría ni un solo cabello a _su_ Bill.

Calmó su ira antes de tomar la apariencia de una veela furiosa (no era el momento, ni el lugar para ello) y decidió que era hora de bajar.

Cantó una canción de camino hacia la cocina, una que siempre la hacía sentir bien, esa que su abuela le había enseñado y que, para sus parientes veelas, representaba un canto de guerra; desde ese momento, Fleur Delacour le había declarado la guerra a Nymphadora Tonks.

Cuando pasó por la sala de estar, no notó la mirada dedicada por el menor de los Weasley, quien parecía embelesado y oía con _amor_ la para sus oídos hermosa canción de la veela. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que era un cántico de guerra¿Quién pensaría que la _guapa_ muchacha que caminaba con sensualidad por el humilde hogar de los Weasley deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón vengarse de alguien que, sinceramente, no conocía? Pero es que ella era más de lo que todos querían ver, era más que una cara bonita.

Ya en la pequeña cocina, la francesa observó a su futura suegra preparar la cena de esa noche.

-¿_Quiege_ ayuda? –preguntó con dulzura.

-_Querida_ –pronunció con falsa amabilidad la señora Weasley-, no es necesario que me ayudes¿por qué no...? –pero no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que Fleur ya había sacado su varita y empezado a pelar unas papas.

La mujer bufó ante la actitud de su futura nuera; sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

De todas formas ya se había acostumbrado a comer con los Weasley, sólo que esa vez sería diferente, tenía un trabajo asignado por la Orden del Fénix y debía cumplirlo... como miembro fiel que era.

Quizás podría dejar de pensar un poco en Remus durante los días que permanecería vigilando a Harry. ¿Qué más daba si el licántropo idiota ese insistía en que _ella_ merecía algo mejor? Si así era, pues él era quien se lo perdía.

"¡Ja! Como si no me conociera bien a mí misma... no será tan fácil que me rinda y deje ir a Remus, sería como darle la razón¡y eso sí que no!" –se recriminó mentalmente- "Además, tiene una personalidad encantadora detrás se esa actitud sobre protectora" –sonrió embobada mientras pensaba en su castaño de ojos color miel.

Tomó su túnica y caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina, antes de salir echó un último vistazo.

"Desordenada, como siempre" –pensó- "tal vez mañana limpie"

Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así, prefería tener un desorden organizado en el que, a pesar de que todos dijeran que era imposible, ella encontraba siempre lo que buscaba. Lo lastimoso era que nunca encontrara entre _su_ desorden un poco de amor de parte de Remus.

"Inevitable"

Caminó hacia el ascensor algo abatida, tratando de sacar de su mente los pensamientos obsesivos relacionados con una persona que, por más que ella insistiese, se negaba a corresponderle; aún cuando ella sabía que él, de una u otra forma, sentía lo mismo.

* * *

La comida estaba servida, se sentía un ama de casa modelo, tal y como esperaba ser para Bill; deseaba, ante todo, que él viese lo por encima que estaba de cualquier otra mujer: era bella, amable, amorosa, caritativa y¿por qué no? Perfecta. O eso era lo que ella quería creer, como buena veela que era.

Siempre supo que las de su especie se enamoraban de una vez y con tal intensidad que no permitían que _nada_ ni _nadie_ las apartase del motivo de su _amor_. Tendían a ser posesivas y celosas, pero a la vez a entregarse de lleno. Lo suyo era suyo y esa era la verdad, siempre perfectas, nunca cometer un error... esa era la vida de una veela. ¿Inseguridad? Esas sólo eran patrañas que sentían las humanas tradicionales y ella no era como las demás; no obstante, había veces que sentía un vacío inexplicable, como si _algo_ le faltase.

¿Pero por qué¿Qué iba a faltarle a alguien tan perfecto como ella?

La puerta se abrió sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Fleur observó quien llegaba por ella. Se trataba de su "rival", mentalmente pensaba todo tipo de mofas sobre ella... ¿cómo alguien iba a fijarse en semejante _cosa_?

No era perfecta, resultaba ser alguien que, con su sola presencia, motivaba a la burla de gente como Fleur. Tan torpe, tan desarreglada, tan machorra, tan... Tonks. Una mujer que no temía vestir como muggle y, a la vez, combinar ese estilo con unas túnicas mágicas, dándole un toque extravagante. Una mujer que no temía usar colores exóticos en su cabello.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo¿si era metamorfomaga y podía cambiar su aspecto a su antojo, sería ese, el que siempre mostraba, el suyo propio?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de la medio veela, que sólo fue notada por una persona en la cocina...

* * *

-Querida, luces fatal¿acaso no prestas atención a los consejos que se te dan? –preguntó la señora Weasley a modo de regaño.

-Es que... –Tonks no tenía protesta, ni razones para no haber seguido los consejos.

Y cada vez que veía a la matriarca de los Weasley pensaba¿estaba realmente enamorada de Remus¿No sería que, quizás, estaba cegada por su propia obsesión?

"Mejor aparto esas ideas de mi mente" –se reprendió.

Comentó con la mujer acerca de los planes del director de Hogwarts, enseñándole, de paso, la nota enviada por el mismo. Molly tampoco parecía comprender el por qué del cambio de idea del director. Su charla fue breve y, mientras se daba, no pudo evitar notar que había una mirada sobre ella.

Notó a la medio veela, que justo en ese momento, sonreía con malicia. Tonks, que no le daba importancia a cómo la viesen las demás personas, sonrió con dulzura a la rubia.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con calma y Tonks apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con los habitantes de la Madriguera, quienes no entendían el por qué del abatimiento de la metamorfomaga. No obstante, todos (a excepción la señora Weasley) daban por hecho que tenía que ver con la muerte de Sirius y preferían no molestarla con el hecho.

En la cocina, luego de todos haberse retirado, sólo quedaron Tonks, Fleur y la señora Weasley. La auror se ofreció a ayudar a la mujer, quien rechazó dicha ayuda con una actitud maternal y un simple: _¿Por qué no hablas un rato con Fleur?_

Y no es que quisiera de verdad que ellas hablasen, sino que no quería hacer sentir peor a la joven mujer por su ya conocida torpeza. Tonks lo sabía y dando un suspiro se sentó junto a la medio veela.

"Definitivamente el destino está de mi lado" –pensó la rubia.

-Entonces, _Nifandoga, _¿te puedo _llamag_ así?

La metamorfomaga estuvo tentada a decir algo hostil por la simple mención de su nombre, que, además, había sido dicho de forma errónea; sin embargo, prefirió callar, no estaba de humor para replicar.

-Ehm... mi nombre es Nymphadora –corrigió- y no... llámame Tonks.

-Oh, _pog _supuesto, Tonks. ¿No te has puesto a _pensag_ que _debegías_ _agueglagte_ un poco más? –cuestionó actuando con normalidad y, a la vez, tratando de hacer sentir mal a la otra por su aspecto descuidado.

-Ehm... no –contestó simplemente ella-¿hay algo mal con mi forma de vestir?

-Es que _eges_ un tanto¿cómo _deciglo_? Ah, ya sé... _estgambótica._

Tonks se sintió descolocada por las palabras de la francesa... ¿estrambótica¿Ella? Definitivamente no entendía qué clase de cosas tenía en el cerebro una persona como Fleur.

-Creo que las cucarachas de tu cerebro tienen una mala racha –se burló la metamorfomaga, tratando de no sonar mala, sino, simplemente... graciosa.

Luego notó que, a pesar de sus intentos, sonar graciosa y juguetona no se le daba como hacía un año.

"Todo por tu culpa, Remus" –pensó.

La cara contorsionada de Fleur le hizo darse cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho y se maldijo mil veces.

-¡No me voy a _dejag_ _insultag pog _alguien con tan poco _glamoug_! –exclamó con enojo retirándose hacia su habitación, segundos después regresó-.Buenas noches, Molly.

* * *

_Querida Fleur,_

_¿Acaso tu suegra se ha vuelto loca? Te ayudaré... ¿por qué no tratas de hacerte amiga de la chica en cuestión? Es la mejor forma de hundirla y evitar que se acerque a tu Bill. Apenas terminen las clases en Beauxbatons prometo ir a Inglaterra._

_Con amor,_

_Gabrielle Delacour._

Después de leer la contestación de su hermana procedió a responder...

_Querida Gabrielle,_

_No sólo mi suegra se ha vuelto loca... ¡me he dado cuenta que esa mujercita no tiene la clase que las Delacour tenemos! Sobre tu plan, no es mala idea, aunque no sé si podría soportar ni siquiera un día con semejante... ¡cosa!_

_¿Puedes creer que me dijo _"Creo que las cucarachas de tu cerebro tienen mala racha"_? Es que me provocó matarla, pero mis modales son muy refinados como para rebajarme al nivel de la tal Tonks._

_Aunque enojada, con mucho amor,_

_Fleur Delacour._

Dejó que su lechuza se marchara hacia Francia, tendría que esperar unos cuatro o cinco días (dependiendo del tiempo) a la siguiente contestación. Puesto que había escuchado, de labios de los Weasley, que revisarían la correspondencia en el Ministerio.

Se recostó en su cama volviendo a cantar su melodía de guerra, de esa forma se quedó dormida.

* * *

"¡Tonta¡Tonta¡Tonta! Definitivamente me comporté como una tonta" –se regañó Tonks.

_-¡No me voy a _dejag insultag pog_ alguien con tan poco _glamoug

Recordaba esas palabras de la medio veela, le habían afectado, puesto que no había sido su intención hacerla sentir mal. Era demasiado torpe para notar, a veces, cuándo cometía un error diciendo algo que no debía; nadie se lo había hecho saber nunca, como lo había hecho la rubia.

Las palabras dichas por Fleur se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Obligándola a conciliar un sueño un tanto intranquilo.

Se prometió que hablaría con Fleur y trataría de hacer las paces¿quién quitaba que surgiera una amistad entre ellas? Después de todo, tendrían que verse muy seguido.

* * *

Sí, sé que es un tanto extraña la historia, pero creo que se irá arreglando con el tiempo. Creo que en este capítulo apresuré mucho las cosas... :S si fue así, háganmelo saber. Sé lo malas que son las prisas u.u

Errores, OoC y cualquier otra cosa... notifíquenmelo que veré cómo lo reparo... ;)

Se aceptan tomatazos... xD

Por ahora, eso es todo... :D

Kisses!

Bye!

Att: Anne Marie Wilson.

P.D: Nos vemos en el infierno… xD


	3. Capítulo 2

**2  
****Adiós**

¡Qué tonta era! ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando accedió a verse con él en ese lugar?

Suspiró.

Despiste no era, a pesar de ser la reina de las despistadas y ser lo suficientemente patosa para tropezar con cosas inauditas. Sonrió, tratando de evitar el nerviosismo que sentía de estar allí.

Abrió la puerta del establecimiento, a sabiendas de que probablemente lo que le dijeran sería exactamente lo que ella no quería escuchar, ¿y en esos momentos qué más daba? De por sí estaba destrozada. Nunca había sido buena para rendirse, más bien era terca como ella sola; desde que se había fijado en Remus había decidido no aceptar un "no" por respuesta, así se tardase años en conseguir tener algo con el licántropo. Pero él era igual de terco, insistía en oponer total resistencia a la relación.

Caminó un poco por el local, la luz era tenue y sólo había un par de personas en los alrededores. Era extraño, siendo que _El Caldero Chorreante_ siempre había sido muy concurrido. Sabía perfectamente que se debía a los nuevos tiempos, a todo ese miedo que El Señor Tenebroso estaba instaurando.

Como Auror, ella no temía enfrentarse a lo desconocido… salvo a él. Temía mucho enfrentarse a Remus, temía perderlo definitivamente, que se alejara de ella por completo y no le diera, siquiera, la oportunidad de conquistarlo. Ella sabía que podía, sabía perfectamente que tenía la capacidad de que ese hombre la amara con locura y que diera su vida por ella como ella sería capaz de darla por él.

¿Y entonces por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué esa inseguridad y esas ganas de salir corriendo y no escuchar lo que Remus le diría?

Eso era porque Remus y ella eran idénticos. Así como ella tenía la tozudez para quedarse esperando por él el resto de su vida, él tenía la misma tozudez para evadirla el resto de su vida.

Bufó, y justo en ese instante vio al licántropo.

Se hallaba casi al fondo de la estancia, sus ojos color miel –que en ese momento no eran completamente visibles, pero que centelleaban con la poca luz de una vela frente a él- la miraban fijamente, estudiándola, lo que hizo que se sintiera lo suficientemente nerviosa para tropezar con una silla. Siguió caminando como si nada hasta que estuvo con él.

-¿Qué tal, Nymphadora?

-Hola, Remus –contestó el saludo ella, mientras tomaba asiento frente al castaño.

Él la miró fijamente por un rato, sin atreverse a hablar. Ella sintió como se erizaban los pelos de su nuca. El silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo, Tonks intentaba evadir la mirada de Remus, por lo que finalmente dijo:

-Termina de decir lo que tienes que decir, ¡no me importa! Sabes que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo –mintió.

-Nymphadora, creo que lo mejor es dejar de vernos a escondidas. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos… esto te hace demasiado daño, y lo que hemos logrado es satisfacer un deseo físico. Yo te amo, eso lo sabes, pero no de la forma que tu quisieras. Además, soy demasiado peligroso para ti y…

-¿Y qué más da, Remus? ¿Crees que dejaré mi lucha sólo por tus simples palabras? Soy tuya cada vez que lo desees, si por lo menos mi cuerpo te satisface, sé que con el tiempo podré llegar a ser la que tanto amas.

-No puedo, Nymphadora, me siento terrible haciendo esto… soy una basura –admitió él pasándose las manos por la cara con pesadez.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que la metamorfomaga pensaba en qué decir. No podía dejar que Remus se fuese de su lado tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso era tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de lo que ella era capaz de hacer por él? A ella le daba igual que fuese un licántropo, que la sociedad lo odiara… ¡ella no era la sociedad! Ella era una mujer enamorada que todo lo que quería era estar con su hombre.

-Lo siento, de verdad, por haber seguido tus juegos en varias ocasiones, pero no puedo, no más. Soy demasiado viejo para ti, demasiado peligroso para ti… y aún me cuesta olvidar a Anne y eso siempre lo has sabido.

Tonks sintió como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir repentinamente, no obstante, ella sabía que no era así. Sólo era esa sensación de vacío después de que Remus dijera esas cosas. Y sólo quería saber el por qué de que hubiese pasado eso.

El licántropo se levantó de su asiento y, al pasar por su lado, le susurró:

-De verdad me duele haberte lastimado, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Y salió de la estancia.

* * *

Fleur cantaba su maravilloso cántico de guerra mientras hacía limpieza en la casa de los Weasleys, su suegra no había estado muy contenta de que ella la ayudara, pero fuera como fuese, ella iba conseguir ser aceptada por los Weasleys, ¿qué más daba si ellos querían creer que la veela era una descerebrada que no pegaba con su estilo de vida? Ella era más que una cara bonita y lo demostraría. Pero también necesitaba deshacerse de la metamorfomaga estúpida que la había insultado.

Esa noche sabía que ella cenaría en _La Madriguera_, lo cual eso era perfecto para ella.

"Quizás debería prepararle un pastel" –pensó la rubia mientras sacaba el polvo de unas estanterías- "eso sería perfecto para demostrar que 'deseo' ser su amiga" –sonrió macabramente.

Pasados unos minutos, la sala de estar se veía incluso mejor de lo que había esperado la francesa. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su autosuficiencia, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el pastel.

La señora Weasley pelaba unas papas mágicamente, mientras en una olla había puesto a hervir agua. Fleur entró a la cocina con la gracia que la caracterizaba y dijo:

-¿Necesita ayuda, _suega_? –preguntó.

-No, cariño, estoy bien así. Pero gracias de todas maneras –respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita la mujer mayor.

-No, no, no. No puedo _pegmitig_ que mi _adogada suega_ se canse demasiado. Así que la _ayudagé_. Bill se _sentigá ogulloso_ de su _futuga mujeg_, ¿no _cgee_? –la sonrisa de la medio veela era igual de falsa que la de su suegra, pero ésta no tenía que demostrarle a la señora Weasley que servía como esposa de Bill y, en el camino, deshacerse de la metamorfomaga.

La mujer dio un suspiro de resignación ante las palabras de su futura nuera.

-¿Y sabe qué se me _ocugue_? ¡Que _debeguíamos haceg_ un pastel de chocolate! Eso le _agadagá_ a los chicos.

-¿Sabes hacer pastel de chocolate, querida? –dudó la señora.

-¡_Pog_ supuesto! Mi _madge_ me ha enseñado a _cocinag_ todo tipo de comida y debo _acotag_ que soy excelente en la _geposteguía_. Ya lo _vegá sueguita_.

* * *

Lloraba como una niñita en su cama, como si hubiese recibido un regaño horrible o como si un regalo que le hubiera sido dado también así le hubiera sido arrebatado. Y es que así se sentía, como una niña a la que repentinamente le quitan un regalo que le acaban de otorgar.

Sí, ella sabía que la vida no había sido muy buena con ella desde el principio. Era como todo, su madre una renegada de la familia Black, familia con una fama horrorosa y por la cual todos la catalogaban de futura bruja tenebrosa, aún siendo Auror. Además de eso, su padre era un hijo de muggles que en muchas ocasiones terminaba metiéndose en líos por culpa de las raíces de su mujer. No obstante, a pesar de todo, su amor había resistido durante todos esos años.

¿Por qué con Remus y ella debía ser diferente? Sí, ella comprendía que quizás la diferencia de edad entre ambos no ayudaba mucho en su relación, más bien era algo que hacía sentir al hombre que cometía un grave error. ¿Y qué más daba si estaba prohibido? En los tiempos de tragedia que vivían en esos momentos casi cualquier relación estaba prohibida.

Él decía que tener algo con ella la llevaría a una muerte casi segura por ser él un licántropo. Ella habría sido capaz de aprender a realizar _la Poción Matalobos_ fácilmente.

Pero había un tercer impedimento, Anne, el primer amor de Remus durante su vida, la primera mujer que él había considerado como algo valioso. La que lo había enseñado que en la vida existían cosas más importantes que los estudios y vivir en una biblioteca. La que se perdía con él durante las tardes libres para divertirse en Hogwarts.

¿Qué tenía esa tal Anne? Ella había visto las fotos, no era tan bonita, usaba lentes y era gordita. Tenía los ojos hermosos, eso sí, con una mirada de picardía e inocencia combinadas, quizás eso había sido lo que había atraído a Remus.

Suspiró, al tiempo que recordaba lo que le había contado el castaño respecto a su amada.

_-Anne es la chica más maravillosa que llegué a conocer. Aún nos escribimos, actualmente se encuentra con mi primo Ryan en América, estudiando plantas exóticas. Siempre fue excelente en Pociones y Herbología, aunque destacaba más en Herbología porque sabía maravillosamente de plantas. ¡Eso sí! Encantamientos no era su fuerte para nada, Lily era quien la ayudaba._

_-¿Y qué te gustaba de ella? –cuestionó Tonks, aprovechando ese momento para conocer más a fondo la forma de pensar de Remus._

_-Ella siempre es ella misma, siempre sonríe a pesar de que las cosas estén terriblemente mal. Nunca se rinde, lucha hasta el final. Hasta su dramatismo la hace hermosa, cuando empezaba a actuar como niña y lloraba para conseguir lo que quería, a mí se me hacía casi imposible decirle que no… recuerdo que Lily me regañaba por complacer a Anne –rió el licántropo-, a mí no me importaba, todo lo que siempre me importó fue hacerla feliz durante el año que estuvimos juntos._

_-¿Y cómo te llegó a gustar su físico?_

_-Tonks, sé que estás acostumbrada a que la mayoría de los hombres se fije en el físico, y sí, eso es un factor que inicia la atracción hacia una mujer. Pero eso no implica que siempre ocurra así, creo que eso lo sabes –ella asintió-, me gustaba Anne por su forma de ser, por su inocencia, por sus niñerías a pesar de su edad, porque tenía temas de conversación muy interesantes, aunque siempre terminaba buscándole un sentido pervertido a las cosas, pero eso la hacía ser tan interesante, porque era pervertida e inocente a la vez._

_Él suspiró._

_-¿Y por qué se separaron, entonces?_

_-Ella se ganó con su esfuerzo el ir a América a estudiar plantas exóticas con diversos beneficios… tiene varias pociones curativas importantes en aquélla zona, pero muchas de esas plantas no las hay por estos lares, así que son pociones que no vale la pena conocer en Inglaterra –explicó Remus-. Cuando me contó al respecto, le dije se fuera, que siguiera su sueño más allá de lo que sintiera por mí. Yo sabía que lo haría. Ella nunca cambiaría su sueño por amor._

_-¿Y para qué Ryan se fue con ella?_

_-A él siempre le interesó Anne, siempre la vio como una de sus amigas más especiales y ella lo quería a él también, porque ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero también le gustaba Ryan. Él nunca la había visto como más que una amiga, hasta hace como tres años, que se casaron y pronto Anne tendrá un hijo con él._

_-Oh… pero aquí estoy yo, y yo seré sólo tuya, te daré todo mi ser, te complaceré como quieras, Remus. Porque yo te amo y no dejaré de luchar por tu amor…_

Bufó.

No había conseguido nada bueno, sólo había adoptado ese sufrimiento que la carcomía por dentro. Ese dolor tan grande que la llevaba a desear sacarse el corazón del pecho, para que no le doliera, para no salir más lastimada.

Siguió sollozando. De cierta forma parecía esperar que Remus apareciera de repente y, como ocurría en el pasado, cuando veía a Anne llorar, la complaciera y la hiciera sentir bien. Pero ella estaba consciente de que eso no pasaría, que el destino la había llevado a ese sufrimiento y que por primera vez Nymphadora Tonks no había conseguido lo que quería, eso le había sido arrebatado por una mujer no tan bonita como ella.

Si su madre la viese en esos momentos, si tan sólo viera cómo se hallaba, le diría que cómo se atrevía a dejarse ganar por ese esperpento.

Negó con la cabeza, como anulando los recuerdos de Andrómeda, era una excelente persona, pero siempre había sido muy arraigada al hecho de que la belleza Black no podía ser obviada por nadie.

Bufó.

"Por Remus sí" –pensó.

Repentinamente recordó que debía ir a casa de los Weasleys esa noche, además, le serviría de ayuda desahogarse con la matriarca Weasley.

Definitivamente ese era un "adiós" a Remus, un "adiós" a la persona que más había amado y que a la vez la había hecho sufrir como nadie nunca en la vida. Probablemente él también sufría, tal vez más de lo que la metamorfomaga creía, pero… ¿qué más daba? En ese momento no podía pensar en el dolor ajeno, sólo pensaba en lo traicionada que se sentía y en cómo inundaba su alma el dolor. De ahí en adelante, difícilmente Tonks sería la misma, de ahí en adelante su corazón sería de acero y nadie volvería a lastimarla.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo también los extrañé, de pana. Tenía mucho sin escribir mi fic, pero ya saben, la universidad y bla, bla, bla… esta vez le metí al dramatismo extremo y, como pudieron ver, incluí a Anne. ¿No les parece cute que sea una continuación de "Nadie Sabe lo que Tiene"? Ya sé, terminé adelantando hechos que nadie conocía, pero todos esos hechos los comprenderán leyendo "Nadie Sabe lo que Tiene" xD

Lamento el OoC tan descarado en Tonks al momento de decir que ella es más hermosa que Anne, pero es que, como toda mujer, siempre va a intentar retener a su hombre con una frase tipo: "Yo estoy más buena que ella" o algo así. Además, Tonks es una Black y me pareció que el orgullo Black sería una excelente adición xD

En fin… me despido, porque probablemente salga en un rato xD

Se les quiere.

Att: Anne Marie Wilson.

P.D: Nos vemos en el infierno.


End file.
